


Tango With Lions

by NocturnalEgg



Series: Tango With Lions [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cheating, Drama & Romance, Incest, M/M, Mind Games, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalEgg/pseuds/NocturnalEgg
Summary: Ian gets bored one night, and downloads Grindr, only to be messaged by the mysterious DL. Ian quickly believes DL to be his older brother Lip, but Lip isn't gay, or is he?





	1. Pretty Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is my first work, sorry about my writing style, I know I go between past and present tense, I just always have.  
> Also sorry about any slight mistakes I am Dyslexic.  
> Other wise enjoy, and please comment below, would love to hear what you think :D

_**Pretty Thing** _

 

Ian sits slouched on the worn out couch, he rests his legs on the coffee table, as he sips slowly from a beer.  
Despite his mind being awash with thoughts about Trevor and Mickey, Ian sits alone, and is horny, but unfortunately there is nobody fun to have fun with.

“Thank god for the 21st century.” Ian mutters to himself, as he sits up from the couch, places his beer on the table, Ian's phone makes a little beep noise.

BEEP

Ian picks it up and slouches back onto the couch, the phone lights up and shows that the app has finally finished downloading, Ian rolls his eyes, he cannot believe it has come to this. Ian pushes the app on his phone, as it slowly loads.

“Fucking Grindr.” Ian mutters as the app finally loads. Ian enters his details. Profile name...FireCrotch. Ian smirks to himself, a stupid nickname that Mickey used to call him, Ian thinks of Mickey briefly, going over in his head the events that happened at the Mexico border, and weather or not he made the right choice.

Ian went into auto pilot, filling out the rest of his details, and uploading the shirt lift picture on his phone which really showed off his amazing body. Ian was still thinking about Mickey, and how he screwed over Trevor, but surly if Ian wanted something to happen between himself and Trevor then why is he not trying to fix it, instead he is sat on the couch downloading Grindr.

BEEP

Ian looks at his phone, a message on Grindr. Somebody called DL, Ian adjusts himself on the coach, as he opens the message.

“Hey...” Ian sighs (what a great start) as his phone beeps again, another message, Ian puts his phone on silent as he can already tell its going to get annoying.

“How are you.” the message says, Ian thinks about not replying, but he bites.

“Hey, not too bad thanks for asking, how are you?”

Not Ian's best work, but its a start.

“Just at home, horny...” Ian smirks, he knows the feeling. “Look I'll be honest with ya, I'm not used to this...so just bare with me if I'm a little...odd”

Ian nearly laughs.

“No worries dude, I've just downloaded this app as well, so have no idea what to expect.”

Ian takes a large gulp of his beer, and places it back onto the table, just as he gets another message.

“Great, we can be two idiots together then lol.”  
“Hey watch who you call an idiot mister ;)”#  
“I didn't mean anything by it dude, only joking.”  
“No worries, my whole family has a weird sense of humor.”  
“Oh really, tell me a joke then...”  
“I used to work at a sperm bank, but I got fired for drinking on the job...”  
“Ouch, that's an old one...still funny though :).”

Ian finishes his beer, as he looks through DL's profile, they seem to be getting on okay, but there is no picture, Ian swallows hard as he types…

“Hey, I get you are on the down low and all, but...don't suppose you have a pic?”

Ian stands up, nervous about the reply, he heads into the kitchen.

Ian leans against the fridge, as he sees DL has send him a picture, Ian opens it to see a lad, in his early twenties, he has nice fuzzy legs that leads up to his tight fitting black boxer shorts, a slight bulge is noticeable, and a fuzzy brown snail trail leading up to a well toned body. Ian's cock twitches.

“Holy shit, that's fucking hot...” was all Ian could type.

“Thanks, just took that now...”  
“Well damn, wish I was there now ;)”  
“Nice profile pic yourself, odd question, do you fuck or get fucked?”  
“Used to only Top, but now I do both...”

Ian is now leaning on the counter, as he gets another photo. Ian audibly gasps as he seems the picture.

DL has taken his boxers off, fuzzy developed legs, leading to a nice trimmed brown bush, with a thick semi cock, his hand is wrapped around the base of the cock, but you can still see the low hanging fuzzy balls.

Ian bites his bottom lip, as a message pops up…

“Your turn...”

Ian darts into the downstairs toilets, pulls down his jeans and boxers to his ankles, lifts his shirt, snaps a picture and send it, the only difference is, unlike DL, Ian is fully hard, Ian runs his hand down his well toned body, stopping to play with his fuzzy ginger balls.

“Damn...” Was the reply Ian received, Ian runs his hands through his trimmed ginger bush, before running it up the length of his nine inch cock “You're big, but I'd rather do the fucking, if you know what I mean ;)”

Ian smirked, as he leans on the toilet, he gets his phone ready, and contemplates weather he should spread a cheek or not, he uses his free hand to grab his ass cheek, Ians phone clicks, as he sent the photo, he sits down on the toilet and stroks his cock, waiting for a reply.

Nothing, Ians hard on has gone semi, Ian pulls up his jeans and trousers and leaves the downstairs toilet. Feeling used Ian walks over to the fridge and opens the door, he grabs a beer and opens it, taking a big swig. Ians phone lights up, as he checks it out, a new message, Ian fumbles, but opens the message and sees a picture of DL, fully naked and fully hard, and what a beautiful cock.

Ian bites down on his lower lip again as he looks at the picture, the cock looks thick, as thick as a coke can, and long, maybe eight inches, Ian wonders if that would be able to even fit inside his tight hole, when his phone lights up again, it's a location.

“Come round now, got a free house and wanna ruin that ass of yours ;)”

Was all the messaged said, Ian clicked on the location, as his phone loaded it up…

SMASH

Ian drops his beer, the location, but it can't be…

Ian hears footsteps upstairs…

Ian's phone lights up again…

“Shit, I think someone's home, got to go...”

DL goes offline.

As the footsteps bang around upstairs, Ian hears a voice.

“Who's there?”

The footsteps begin to come down the stairs, in a panic Ian quickly throws his phone into the fridge and slams it shut, just as the footsteps stop.

“Jesus Ian, you gave me a heart attack, thought it was an intruder, or worse, Frank”  
Ian turns to see his older brother Lip, in workout shorts, as Ian looks at his brother, he cannot help but think, is Lip DL?

“Hello, earth to Ian, you okay?”  
“Sorry Lip, just got shook up...”

Ian enters cleaning mode and cleans up the broken glass and beer. Lip offers to help, but Ian turns the offer down.

“You sure you are okay Ian?”  
“No...Yeah...Look Lip...”

Ian thinks about asking Lip, but what if he is wrong? Or what if he was right? How do you tell your own brother you've seen his cock? Or how he's seen your ass hole? Or how you liked it? Ian tries to swallow but his mouth is dry, Ian psychs himself up to ask.

“Lip...do you wanna...go get a drink or something?”  
“Yeah sure, because my sponsor would love that.”

Lip laughs as Ian tenses up again, Lip notices.

“Shit, I'm joking little bro, sure, lets go for a drink...”


	2. Think Twice

_**Don't Think Twice It's Alright** _

 

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU OFFER TO GO FOR A DRINK?” Was all that screams through Ian's mind, as he sat, upright and tensed, in a booth in the Alibi. Lip was at the bar getting drinks. Ian glanced over to his older brother.

“Could Lip really be DL?” races around Ian's thoughts, as Ian watches his brother at the bar, Ian couldn't help but look up and down, taking in his brothers sexy toned thighs, his cute bubble butt, or the broad shoulders, or the sexy mess of brown hair that sat on his head. Ian's cock twitches.

“Fuck this is wrong.” Ian mutters to himself “Just calm down, I'm sure Lip's not DL anyway.” Ian fishes into his pocket and pulls out his phone and types a message to DL.

“Hey, what you up to sexy?”

Ian places his phone down, and watches Lip for any signs. Ian knew that Lip was pretty good at replying to messages, Ian counts in his head. 5. 4. 3. Still nothing 2. 1.

“There, cannot be Lip.” Ian concludes, Ian looks his brother up and down one last time, nothing, maybe it was just a fluke after all. As Lip turns around, Ian finds himself smiling, a little bit goofy, at his brother. Lip brings over a beer for Ian and an OJ for himself.

“Pretty busy tonight, Kev says something Svet set up.” Lip states as he put the drinks down and sits opposite his brother.

“You seem quiet Ian, something on your mind...”  
“Nah, well, sort of, just things.”  
“Trouble in paradise?”  
“Well, with the whole Trevor and Mickey thing, just kind of gets to me sometimes.”  
“Trust me, I know the feeling, except mines AA and Booze.”  
“Oh really? Is one of them asking you to run away to Mexico with them?”  
“Yeah, Tequila and cheap whores.”

The two brothers laugh, as they look at each other, the laughter dies down and they just smile.

“But come on Ian, surely you gotta look for something new? Other horizons?”  
“Oh yeah, like who?”  
“I don't know, I'm sure there are other gay dudes out there, fuck, if you are worried about going to a gay nightclub I'll come with ya.”  
“And why would you wanna come to a gay nightclub Lip? Thinking about changing sides?”  
“Nice try, but I prefer a smooth pussy to a mans hairy balls.”  
“Who said the mans gonna be hairy?”  
“Look, all I'm saying Ian is, I could be a good wing man, and get you someone new, someone different, someone who isn't a convicted criminal or someone who hasn't got lady parts.”  
“And what makes you think I don't like the lady parts?”  
“Oh, so you're changing sides now are you?”  
“Nah, I still like the hairy chest, and the silicon eight inch cock.”  
“Too much information, anyway, I gotta take a piss.”

Lip gets up to leave, as Ian sips on his beer.

“Now who's sharing too much information?”

Ian watches his brother enter into the bathroom, as Lip disappears behind the bathroom doors, Ian quickly fishes out his phone and checks for message from DL. Nothing.

Ian puts his phone on the table and downs his drink.

“Waste of time” Ian thinks, as his phone vibrates, Ian slams the bottle down and checks, a message from DL.

“Sorry, busy out, had to dive into the bathroom to message you.”

Ian suddenly gets an idea, and messages back.

“You out? Show me your outfit”

A second passes. Ian receives a photo message. As Ian examines the photo, he notices worn blue jeans, a black undershirt with a dark blue shirt over the top.

“Shit, that's what Lip is wearing.” Ian mutters to himself, as he revives another message.

“What are you wearing ;)”

Ian panics and quickly flicks through his pictures on his phone, looking for a picture, any picture he can send to DL.

“Hey, want another drink?”

Ian looks over his shoulder and see Lip walking towards him, but wait, DL is still signed in. Maybe Lip and DL aren't the same person.

“Get a grip Ian...” Ian mutters to himself.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, sure, another beer would be great.”

Ian's thoughts are racing around, why did he think Lip was DL? Did he want Lip to be DL? But being attracted to Lip was wrong, right?

Ian tries to clear the cobwebs before Lip sits back down, when his phone vibrates in his hand, he checks, a message from DL.

“Still waiting ;)”

Ian quickly glances over to Lip, who is stood at the bar. There's no way Lip could have send that message. Ian sighs audibly. Ian is relieved that Lip isn't DL, but still, there is disappointment, a disappointment that Lip wasn't DL, and a stronger disappointment that Ian was wishing that Lip was DL.

Ian picks out an old picture on his phone and sends that to DL. Ian pushes a button on his phone and shoves it back into his pocket. Ian cannot think straight and right now wants to be home in bed, no! Ian wants to be in bed with someone, someone who will cuddle him and make him feel safe. Mickey maybe? No. Trevor? Maybe.

Lip places the drinks on the table and sits back down, he sees that Ians mind is somewhere else.

“Hey Ian, you okay?”  
“Yeah, just, got a lot on my mind right now.”  
“Work going okay?”  
“Yeah of course.”  
“Still taking your meds.”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you just wanna get out of here and go somewhere else?”  
“No, I'm enjoying this, its been ages since we spent any time together, remember all the times we used to chill out and talk all night, smoking weed.”  
“Yeah of course, we used to talk about girls, and hummers.”  
“And we'd stay up late, until Frank came home drunk -”  
“Or the cops dropped him off at home.”  
“Yeah, but we'd stay up, and wait, and when Frank returned, we would both run and hide in beds, pretending to be asleep, and we'd wait for him to crash into his bedroom, because otherwise he would want our weed or ten dollars.”

The two brothers smile.

“Yeah, things seemed more simple back then, I was top of the class and dating Karen.”  
“What a bitch she turned out to be.”  
“I looked her up on Facebook, she seems to be settled with Jody.”  
“I thought you didn't have Facebook?”  
“I don't, I used Brad's account. You hear from Kash?”  
“Nah, I mean, some guy with an Arabian name keeps trying to add me, but I'm sure that's just a con, Ned keeps trying to message me for a fuck.”  
“Oh god, he really does have a type you know.”  
“I know, he has a boy toy, who looks just like me, it's weird.”  
“Do you miss him?”  
“Who Ned? Nah...”  
“No, Mickey.”  
“Do you miss Mandy?”  
“Don't try to reflect, but to answer, sometimes.”  
“Well, I suppose I sometimes miss Mickey.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“You seem so sure of yourself Lip.”  
“Fine, I miss Mandy sure, more then I miss Karen? Don't know, but I think of Mandy, ever now and then, but, if she turned up tomorrow, randomly, out of the blue, would I suddenly jump in a car with her and go to Mexico -”  
“Fuck you Lip.”

Ian gets up to leave.

“You know, I preferred it better when you drank, you was less of an asshole.”

Ian storms out of the Alibi.

Outside, the summer air is chilled by a nice breeze, as Ian tries to light a cigarette, suddenly he feels a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Look Ian...”

It's Lip, and right now Ian cannot be dealing with this. Ian gives up on the cigarette and heads towards home, as Lip follows.

“You know, we are going to the same house, so we might as well walk together.”  
“Fuck you Lip.”  
“Is that an offer...”

Ian stops dead in his tracks.

“What?”  
“Hey, I made you stop. Come here.”

Lip takes Ian into a brotherly hug, Ian breaths in the smell of Lips cheap deodorant and natural sweat, Ians cock twitches.

“Tell you want, I'll buy you some more beers, and we can just chill at home, stay up all night and smoke shit weed until Frank comes home okay.”  
“Look, I might just...Go see Trevor.”  
“Come on Ian, don't make me beg.”

Lip playful pulls a sad face at Ian, which makes Ian laugh.

“Fine Lip, but just booze and shit weed.”  
“Of course.”

Ian smiles, when suddenly Lip kisses Ian on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly drama, so nothing sexual, but still, its a part of the story.


	3. Whatever Forever

_**Whatever Forever** _

 

Ian sits perplexed on his brothers bed, he slowly sips his beer, whilst Lip rolls a spliff. Ian body was a flutter with emotions, not because of Trevor, not because of Mickey, but because of Lip, Lip's kiss, despite the long walk to the liquor store, or the cold walk home, all Ian could think about was Lip kissing him.

“Hey, Ian, you want first drag?”

Ian is snapped out of his thoughts and focuses on the fat spliff that his brother always rolls. Ian opens his mouth, and Lip slowly puts the Spliff inside, before lighting it, Ian took a drag and then coughs.

“Jesus Lip, that's fucking shit weed.”  
“Hey, what did you expect so last minute.”

Lip cracks open a beer, which raised Ian's eye brows.

“Don't worry, I got you Old Style, and me...some shit non-alcoholic piss water, which turns out, is more expensive.”

Ian takes another drag, this time prepared for the weed, before handing it to his brother. Ian gulps down his beer, before opening up another.

“So...”  
“So...”  
“What sort of shit did we use to talk about dude.”  
“I have no idea, I think we just talked about sex, drink and school...”  
“How's things going with you and Sierra?”  
“Fine.”  
“No, hair is fine, hows your relationship going dude?”  
“It's okay, I don't really know right now, I mean, it's hard to tell, I think its going great, and then something will happen that makes me second guess. How's things with you and Trevor?”  
“I don't know...I think that maybe he will change his mind, but then he's stubborn again, its so annoying.”  
“Tell me about it, Sierra hasn't put out for so long, I think my balls might fucking explode.”

Lip grabs at his junk and Ian cannot help but look. Ian tries to glance away quickly but Lip has already seen.

“Shit, I need to stop drinking, or maybe this weed is laced with something.” was all that ran through Ian's head.

Lip shuffles closer to Ian, clearing his throat.

“You know, I heard a real funny joke today.”  
“Oh yeah, how's it go?”  
“I used to work at a sperm bank...”

Ian looks up at Lip, Lip's blue eyes staring right back at Ian, Lip licks the corners of his mouth, slowly, as he watches Ian's response.

“...But I got fired for drinking on the job.”

Ian suddenly jerks towards Lip, and enters into a kiss, Lip is taken back, as he falls onto the bed, Ian is forceful with his kiss, biting lightly on Lip's lower lip. Lip returns the kiss, forcing his tongue into Ian's mouth, as Lip's hands roam his younger brothers body, grabbing at his firm ass.

Ian breaks the kiss, and sits back up, shock in his eyes.

“We shouldn't...”

Lip leans up and forces his tongue into Ian's mouth again. Lip's hand grab a fistful of red hair, he pulls Ian away from his lips, and kisses his way down Ian's neck, and sucking harshly on Ians Adam's Apple.

“Shit, Lip...”

Ian runs his hands up and down his brothers back, grabbing his ass, suddenly Lip stops and pulls away.

“Whoa, I'm not letting you put your cock into my ass Ian.”  
“And what, you wanna put your monster in mine?”

Lip smirks.

“You think mines a monster?

Ian flashes his brother a smile, but Ian cannot shake the feeling that this is wrong.

“You know we shouldn't right Lip?”  
“Yeah, I suppose you are right, we should stop?”  
“Wait, what?”  
“If you wanna stop, then I'll stop.”

Lip gets off the bed pulling his t-shirt off, showing of his amazing toned body. Ian licks his lips, he's seen it tones of times, but now, Ian wants it. Lip unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall, he was already semi in his boxers, and Lip sits back down on the bed, Ian cannot help but stare at the already large tent.

“If you want to stop Ian, just say, and I'll leave, I'll just sleep on the sofa.”

Lip grabs his own dick, and feels the girth, fuck he wants Ian, he knew it was wrong, but right now, Lip doesn't care.

Ian audibly gulps, he downs his drink and pulls off his t-shirt, Lip smirks, as Ian gets off the bed and fumbles with the buttons on his jeans, Lip starts stroking his dick through his boxers.

“Make sure the doors locked Ian.”

Ian does as he is told and locks the door. He turns to walk towards Lip.  
“Stop, hands and knees.”

Lip tugs and his growing cock as he watches his younger brother slide his jeans off and get onto his hands and knees.

“Crawl towards me.”

Lip orders, as he shuffles towards the edge of his bed, Ian crawls along the cold floor, stopping in between his older brothers fuzzy legs.

“Take them off, slowly...with your mouth.”

Lip raises an eyebrow, he loves being in control, Ian raises himself up over his own brothers erect cock and grabs at the boxers waistline with his teeth, he pulls but the erection is quickly becoming an obstacle.

“Guess you don't want it then Ian?”

Lip waits…

“Well?”

Ian nods. Lip raises his eyebrow again, how far could he take this…

“Tell me how much you want this...”  
“I want it so bad, but your cock is stopping your boxers.”

Ian knows what Lip is up to, but he doesn't mind, in fact its turning him on as well. Ian's cock twitches, it is painfully hard and pushing against his boxers. Lip stands up from the bed and pulls his boxers down past his fat cock.

Ian saw the picture, but nothing prepared him to how thick and long Lip's cock was going to be, Ian starts to wonder weather or not that cock can even fit in his mouth. Lip smirks as he sees wonder on Ian's face.

“Lick my balls first.”

Ian doesn't even hesitate, as he dives between his brothers legs and finds the low hanging fuzzy balls.

Ian licks and kisses at them, as he inhales deep, he can smell his brothers sweat and cheap shower gel, Ian's head becomes hazy as he licks up the seam on his brothers balls.

“Oh fuck -” escapes the lips of Ian, Lip is pulled out of his own trance by the words.

Ian sucks in the left ball first, the texture of fuzz is rough on Ians tongue, but he doesn't care, the taste of sweat and how much just one ball already fills his mouth is enough for Ian. Ian hungrily tries to suck the other ball into his mouth, but they are both too big, and he starts to gag.

Suddenly Ian feels a pain in his right cheek, is Lip smacking him? As Ian looks up he sees that in fact, what is smacking his right cheek is his brother big fat cock. Lip is looking down with a smirk on his face, as he slaps his eight inch long, thick cock, Lip's pre-cum starts to make wet patches on Ian's face.

Ian muffles his approval, “God damn, I must be horny.” was all that went through Ian's mind. The vibration of Ian's mouth sends pleasure through Lips body, Lip grabs a fist fall of red hair and pulls Ian off his balls.

“Did you like that?”  
“Yes Lip...”  
“Wasn't enough for you?”  
“Your cum filled balls are a mouthful.”  
“Wow, my younger brother really is a slut...”

Lip pushes Ian back down, but this time at his cock. Ian looks at his brothers monster cock, his large cock head glistens with pre-cum, Ian tugs at his own boxers and lets them fall to his knees, and Ian tastes his brothers own pre-cum.

“You taste so good...”

Was all Ian could muster, before Lip pushes him down onto the cock.

Ian's mouth stretches harshly around Lip's monster cock, Ian is already gagging and he is only halfway down his brother, luckily Lip lets go of Ian, so Ian can work slowly on the cock. Ian lets his tongue work its way up and down the cock, as his mouth is floods with pre-cum, he tries to swallow but as he down Lip's cock slides deeper into his mouth.

Lip lets out a moan and he grabs Ians head and starts thrusting upwards, Ian can barely deal with the amount of cock in his mouth right now, but his brother keeps thrusting more and more in, deep and deep into Ians throat.

As Lip face fucks Ian, Lip tries to think of Sierra, but no matter how hard he tries, the thought of Ian was turning Lip on more. Lip looks down at his brother, who is sputtering saliva all over his pubes and cock, as Lip suddenly feels the urge to cum, Lip begins to slow down the face fuck.

Finally Lip stops thrusting and Ian can feel the scratchy feeling of pubes on his nose, as Ian slowly opens his eyes, he sees he has all of Lip inside his mouth, as Lip holds him in place, Ian starts working his tongue up and down the long thick shaft, when suddenly there is a flash of light, Ian looks up and sees Lip has taken a picture on his phone.

Ian quickly pulls off his brothers cock.

“What the fuck Lip?”  
“Something to wank over to later...”  
“Fuck you...”

Ian gets up to leave, his boxers fall to his ankles, his own cock is rock hard and a long line of pre-cum is streaming out of his cock head.

“Wait, look, I've just never had a girl go all the way down like you have, I'll delete it if you want.”

Ian thinks for a moment, and takes what his brother just said as a compliment.

“No don't...”

Lip smirks, as he tugs on his saliva covered cock.

“Ian, you got any lube?”  
“Not on me...”  
“Fuck, you think this would be too much for a dry fuck?”

Lip pulls on his dick again.

“Yeah, just a bit...”  
“Okay fine, back on your knees.”

Ian does as he is told, as disappointment runs through him, Ian was really looking forward to being fucked by Lip's monster cock. As Ian starts licking and slurping on Lips cock, Ian suddenly fells Lip's hands grasp his waist, in one quick motion, Lip had picked up Ian and spun him around, Ian looks behind him at his brother, who was now face first with Ian's bubble butt. As Ian waited, he suddenly fells his brothers warm tongue lick up and down his crack.

Ians cock throbs, as he starts to grind his cock against his brothers chest, Lip drives his tongue deep inside Ian's hole, as Ian gasps, Ian hungrily swallows his brothers cock. Lip starts to work his tongue in and out of his own brothers tight hole, making it as sloppy and cock ready as he can, Lip stops and sucks on his index finger, and presses it lightly at Ian's hole.

“Let's see how many fingers we can fit inside...”

Ian sucks on Lip's cock as he relaxes his hole, and let's Lip slim index finger inside, Lip pushes it as deep as he can, knuckle deep.

“That's one...”

Lip pulls the first finger out just a little bit, as he presses harshly with his middle finger, Ian's hole relaxes and Lip goes knuckle deep with two fingers.

“Two...how about a third...”

Ian stops sucking on Lip's cock, as he looks back, watching the delight in Lip's eyes as Lip forces in his ring finger, knuckle deep, Ian grits his teeth, Ian's ass grips tightly onto the fingers, but a moan still escapes Ian's mouth. As Lip starts to finger fuck Ian, Ian sucks on Lip's cock, trying to muffle the moans.

Lip smirks as he seems how much his brother likes his attention, Lip's chest starts to get sticky with pre-cum, as Ian slurps off Lip's thick cock. Lip pulls all three fingers out and licks the slightly stretched hole, Lip sucks on his fingers, tasting his brother, Lip hungrily licks his fingers, loving the taste, before forcing them back in.

Ian slurps off his brothers cock.

“I want you inside me, now!”

Ian looks back, with lust in his eyes, Lip nods, as he slides his fingers out of his brother ass, Ian turns and mounts his brother.

Ian doesn't even care that Lip isn't wearing a condom, as Ian grabs Lip's monster cock and aims it for his now sloppy hole, as the head breaks through, Ian grunts and bites his lower lip, Lip watches on as his younger brother impales himself onto his monster cock, Ian starts to tug at his cock as more and more of Lip's cock stretches out Ian's tight hole.

“Fuck, I better not gape.”  
“I think you have no choice in that little brother.”  
“You are one dirty fucker Lip.”  
“You love it Ian...”

Ian leans forward to kiss his brother, Lip's cock is only half way in, and already Ian feels so full, Ian starts to question if he will be able to fit it all inside him, when suddenly his foot slips, and Ian falls backwards, and drives the cock deep inside himself, Ian goes to scream but Lip quickly grabs Ian and wraps a hand around his mouth.

“There are others in, you cannot scream, just wait, you will get used to it.”

Ian is in pain, and tries to shuffle on the cock, he feels something harsh on his ass cheeks, Ian shuffles some more, Pubes, Lip was all the way in, and Ian could feel the cock in his gut. As Ian shuffles, Lip's cock finally hits his prostate, as the pain starts to subside and pleasure fills Ian, Ian starts to moan against his brothers hand.

“You sure?”

Ian nods, as Lip removes his hand. Ian rocks back and forth on Lip's cock, Ian's mouth is wide open in pure pleasure, Lip runs his hands up and down his brothers toned body, before, finally Lip places his hands on Ians hips, he digs his nails in, and starts to pull out slowly. But, Ian has other ideas, as he starts to bounce up and down on Lip's monster cock, Ian can feel himself being stretched, which causes his body to shake, and with each bounce making Lip's cock always hit his prostate Ian wasn't sure how long he could last.

Lip took the hint and started to match Ian's accelerated pace with his own fast and deep thrusts, soon the room was filled with soft moans and the slap of skin on skin, Ian placed a hand on his brothers chest and leaned down to kiss Lip's neck. Lip moved his hands and wrapped his arms around Ian's waist, as Lip held Ian in place, he brutally thrusts up harder and faster, taking Ian by surprise, Ian stopped kissing Lip and started moaning heavily in Lip's ear.

“Fuck Lip, that's so good -”  
“You want more...”  
“Fuck please, I need more Lip...”

Lip spins Ian onto his back, as Lip grabs at his brothers ankles and pulls them up, Lip continues the harsh abuse on Ian's tight hole, every thrust presses on Ian's prostate.

“Jesus Lip, I'm gonna cum.”  
“You haven't even touched your cock, and you're going to cum?”  
“Lip, I wanna cum with you, please...”

Lip puts his hand over Ian's mouth again, as Lip continues at his pace, Lip looks down at his brother, the lust and want in Ian's eyes, as Ian starts to moan deep and heavy, and shot after shot of heavy load empties out onto Ian's toned body. Ian's ass clamps down on Lip's monster cock due to the orgasm, which makes Lip feel pressure deep in his stomach.

“Fuck I'm gonna cum...”

Lip moves his hand from Ian's mouth, and goes to pull out.

“No, stay in, please Lip...”

Ian grabs at Lip, and Lip does as he is told, as he drives his cock in as deep as he can he starts to flood Ian's bowels with his seed, breeding his own little brother, Lip cannot believe the orgasm he is having, no girl has ever given him this.

Lip looks down at his brother, Ian, he looks so innocent, and so vulnerable, Lip feels a lump in his throat, which is too hard to swallow. Lip leans down and kisses his brother, passionately.

“I fucking love you Ian...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wrote this chapter numerous times, hope you guys like it, there is more to come!


	4. Morning Light

**_ Morning Light _ **

 

Ian wakes up, he can feel he is naked, Ian slowly opens his eyes, he sees brown floppy hair, but wait, this was his house, he could tell by the decor and by the smell. Ian lays there, as the night before flashes in his memory, “God damn I must have drunk too much” is all Ian could think.

Ian slowly lifts the bed covers, as he looks down to see a large flaccid cock, Ian looks up to see that the face to this amazing body was Lip, Ian bits his bottom lip, he always knew Lip had a hot fucking body, but as Lip sleeps, he looks more cute, and more desirable.

Ian shifts in the bed, and lowers his head down, as Ian is face to face with Lip's large flaccid cock, Ian cannot help but hesitate, before reaching out, and placing the flaccid cock at his lips. Ian lets his tongue lick the slit and around the head, as the cock slowly grows, Ian hungrily gobbles down the cock, feeling it slowly grow in his mouth, gagging and adjusting as it slides deep into his throat.

Ian stops, and holds, with Lip's cock head in his mouth, as Lip groans awake, luckily for Ian Lip falls asleep again. Ian cannot help but smile, as he greedily tries to deep throat Lip's thick long cock. Ian looks up his older brothers sexy body, as Lip starts to thrust against Ian's head bobs.

Lip's eyes start to flutter, as he moans in pure pleasure. Lip goes to look down, but instinctively places his hands on the head of who ever is giving him this blow job, Lip grabs a fist fall of hair, and starts thrusting into the wet hole, as Lip moans into the pillow, memories of his younger brother naked and cumming floods Lip's mind.

Lip holds the head still as he starts to piston his cock in and out of the warm welcoming mouth. Ian gags and moans in distress, but Lip doesn't care, Lip is too busy getting off and enjoying the vibrations on his cock.

Suddenly there is a knock on Lips door

“Hey Lip...you in there...”

Debbie enquires, before opening the bedroom door, and letting herself in.  
Despite this, Lip continues to thrust his hips, as Ian stops breathing and tries desperately to not alert Debbie to his presence.

“What do you want Deb? I'm kinda busy”  
“Could you look after Franny whilst I have an interview with Malcolm X about my welding apprenticeship”  
“Why me...”  
“Well I would ask Ian but I cannot find him.”  
“Well, he has to do a night shift. Fine I'll look after Franny, I'll take her to my AA meeting, but could you pick her up after as I have a shift at the bike shop”  
“Yeah sure, what ever...”  
“Great, well fuck off, I've got unfinished business...”

Debbie scoffs, as she slams Lip's door shut, the conversation allowed Lip to wake up a bit, as he remembers the night before, he smirks, as he turns, trapping Ian's head underneath his pelvis. Lip moves the bed covers up and looks down at a struggling Ian.  
“You ready...”

It wasn't really a question, as Lip starts to face fuck Ian, Lip doesn't care about weather or not Ian can breath, all Lip cares about is his building orgasm. As Ian gags and struggles to take his older brother in his mouth, the thick long cock is forcing its way deeper, as Lip is pulling his cock all the way out until only the head was in before driving it down balls deep into Ians mouth. Ian was loving the abuse, as his cock was rock hard and leaking pre-cum.

“This is what happens when you want to wake me up with a hummer, you dirty boy.”

Ian moans in pleasure, as he works his free hands over Lip's bare ass.

“I bet you want another load inside you don't you?”

Ian uses the pre-cum off his own cock to slick up his index finger, before placing it and rubbing it against Lip's hole.

“Don't you fucking dare Ian...”

Lip says as he increases his pace face fucking his younger brother. Ian presses his index finger on Lip's hole, as Lip's hole finally gives way, Ian quickly finds his ways to Lip's prostate.

“Oh fuck...Ian….”

Was all Lip could muster before flooding Ian's mouth with cum, heavy load after heavy load. Ian tries to swallow it all, but he cannot and starts sputtering it all over Lip's cock and his own face.

“Fuck Ian, fucking drink my seed...”

Ian loves the dirty talk, as he milks his brothers thick cock, before it goes soft in his mouth and Lip lifts himself out of the bed.

“You better go Ian, gotta get ready for AA.”

Lip quickly leaves the room and heads towards the bathroom, Ian pulls on some boxers shorts and walks towards his bedroom, as Ian walks he feels something warm leak out of his ass, Ian quickly puts his hand down near his hole and scoops up some of Lip's cum. Ian tastes is, enjoying his brothers taste and the taste of his own ass.

Ian falls onto the bed, feeling spent, his mouth and ass feeling well used and stretched, Ian quickly falls asleep.

Lip returns home from AA, he had lied to Debbie about having to work, but finally free from Franny, Lip worked his way upstairs, as he walked up the stairs, he opens his phone and goes through his most recent photos, finally stopping on the ones he revived from FireCrotch, it's the cock pic, as Lip looks at it, his own cock twitches in his baggy jeans.

Lip reaches the top of the stairs, as he looks right, he see's his younger brother Ian sleeping. He looks so peaceful Lip cannot believe what he is about to do.

“Fuck Ian, what have you done to me...”  
“Why can I not stop thinking about your cock...”

Lip mutters to himself.

Lip entersinto the bedroom, as he sneaks towards Ian's bed, Lip pulls down the bed covers, revealing Ian's amazing body, and fuzzy ginger legs. Lip notices the large bulge in Ian's boxers.

“It's bigger than I remember...”

Lip grabs and rubs gently the bulge through the boxers, as Ian's cock slowly stirs awake.

“It's already growing, and so hard, maybe just a peak...”

Lip moves his shaking hand towards the waistband of Ian's boxers, he slowly pulls them down, revealing a ginger trimmed bush, and a long flaccid cock. Lip licks his lips, as he tries to psych himself up. Lip moves his face closer to the cock, as he breathes in his smells his brothers sweat and scent, Lip's cock twitches again.

Lip grabs at his growing girth, as he finally gives in and takes Ian's cock into his mouth, Lip slowly sucks and licks up the flaccid cock, as it slowly grows in his mouth, Lip gets more ambitious, cupping the balls, Lip is enjoying himself, when suddenly, Ian moans softly. Lip stops, with Ian's cock in his mouth, Lip watches Ians face.

“Fuck its so thick, and juicy, come on Ian, go back to sleep, I'm so horny...”

Lip's brain enters overdrive with thoughts and ideas.

“Wait, what the fuck am I doing? I cannot let him see me like this.”

Lip lets the cock fall from his mouth, as he quickly gets up and leaves the room. Ian's eyes flutter open, as he sees someone leave the room he is unsure of who the person is, but his cock now stands erect and reaching for the ceiling.

Lip sits on his bed, defeated, but not sure why.

“Come on, if you want it, just go get it, nothing wrong with it...I mean you fucked him.”

Lip is talking to himself, trying to convince himself to suck his own brother off, but Lip wants more than just that, he wants Ian to fuck him. But Lip wasn't gay?

“Look, it wont be gay, you fucked him, and now he gets to fuck you, that's all, nothing more, nothing less, just like a business transaction, or sharing a spliff, he had a blow, now its your turn.”

As Lip talks, he plays with his cock, letting it grow hard and then letting it go soft in his hand.

“Okay, fine, get up Lip...”

Lip has his eyes closed, but he could feel his legs moving, as he slowly opens his eyes he sees that he is in fact moving, and moving towards his brothers bedroom.

“Nobody is home, you have all the time in the world.”

Lip tells himself again.

Lip reached the bedroom door, he could hear his brothers soft snoring, Lip smiles at how cute Ian is. Lip slowly opens the door, and lets it close shut on it's own. Lip sits at the foot of the bed.

“Back here again, you can do it, just….”

Lip pulls back the bed covers again.

“There it is...”

Lip sees Ian in only his boxers once again.

“I want it so bad...”

Lip says as he starts to rub at the crotch area.

“Come on, get hard for me, please...”

Lip smiles, as he moves his hand to the waistband, and pulls it down, Ian's fully hard cock springs up and slaps against Ian's stomach.

Lip hovers above the cock, breathing heavily on it, Lip licks his lips before kissing and sucking at the head, Lip tastes his brothers pre-cum for the first time. Lip is in pure sexual ecstasy, enjoying his brothers cock in his mouth. Lip lets out a slight moan, and he sucks and licks on the cock head.

Ian moans slightly, but Lip cannot hear it over his own moans. Lip slurps hungrily on the first couple of inches of cock, as Ian's eyes flutter open once again.

“Hmm...What? Lip?”

Lip stops, as he looks up and sees that Ian is looking down at what he is doing. Lip sits up, and quickly becomes assertive.

“Shh...”

Lip places his finger on Ian's lips, as Lip moves forwards and lets his shorts and boxers fall on the floor.

“Oh Ian, I tried so hard, but when you send me that picture, I knew I had to try it, that big cock of yours.”

Lip straddles his brothers lap, Ian feels a tug on his erect cock, as he notices Lip is directing the cock towards his virgin hole.

“Lip, wait...”  
“I tried hard, to resist, please don't think less of me Ian...”

Lip slowly slides down the cock, as Ian moans at the tight virgin hole that is engulfing his nine inch erect cock. Ian holds his brothers hips as he let Lip pick his own speed, but Lip was determined to fit all of Ian inside him, just like Ian had done to him.

“Oh god, fuck, it just keeps going Ian.”

Lip leans down and kisses Ian passionate, Lip feels like a total bitch, but doesn't care, as Ian kisses Lip back passionately. Lip feels balls on his ass, as Ian's cock brushes past Lip's prostate.

“Oh God...”

Lip cries out, as he starts to rock back and forth on Ian's cock.

“Fuck, this was better than I could ever imagine...” Lip moans, as he starts to bounce a little on Ian's cock, Ian lays still, hands on his brothers hips, letting his brother control the speed.

“That's so good Lip...”  
“Oh Ian, Fuck you're my younger brother...”

Lip starts to bounce fully on Ian's cock, and Ian quickly takes the hint, as he starts to thrust against Lip, as the sounds and smell of sex fills the room, Ian digs his nails into Lips thighs.

“Come on Ian, give it to me, that the best you got little brother...”

Lip smirks.

Ian cannot believe it, but suddenly Lip starts to pull off, all the way off, until only Ian's cock head was inside, Lip swirls his hips, feeling his hole get stretched out more, before falling all the way down, balls deep again.

“Fuck...”

Lip pulls off again, all the way, Ian's cock head makes a popping noise as it leaves Lip's virgin hole, Lip rubs a couple of fingers against his hole, before inserting them knuckle deep inside.

“Fuck, I think I've gaped.”

Lip sucks on the fingers that was in his hole, as he falls back, balls deep, onto his brothers cock, as Lip sucks he lets out a moan.

“Come on Ian, give me that fat cock of yours...”  
“You sure Lip?”

Lip nods as Ian firmly grips onto his brothers waist, Ian holds Lip down as he violently thrusts upwards into the virgin hole, as balls smack against ass, Lip starts to wonder weather or not this was a good idea, as each long brush of his brother nine inch cock is rubbing against his prostate, and Lip doesn't know how long he will last.

“Fuck don't stop Ian...”

Lip tries to grab his cock, but Ian smacks the hand away.

“You are cumming no handed just like I did..”

Ian quickens the pace, slamming his whole cock length into his brothers virgin hole, as Lip's prostate takes abuse, Lip finds himself moaning loudly.

“Holy shit, fuck, Ian...I love you...”

Lip spills his load all over his brother, his ass violently clamping around Ian's cock, Ian stops thrusting, but Lip continues to bounce on his younger brothers cock.

“Come on Ian, cum...”  
“No Lip, I've not got a condom on...”  
“I don't care, fill me up younger brother...”  
“Lip please...”

Lip's bounces start to accelerate, as Lip fucks himself on Ian's long hard cock.

“Fuck Lip…Stop...I'm gonna...”

Lip drives down hard, as he suddenly feels a warm substance fill up his insides, and again. Ian holds down Lip as he shoots more and more cum inside his older brother. As the orgasm pass, Lip lifts up his ass away from Ian's deflating cock, as cum leaks out onto Ian's trimmed bush.

Lip leans down and kisses Ian.

“I fucked you, and you fucked me, and you just seeded your big brother...This was a one time thing”

Lip breaks the kiss, gets up and heads towards the bathroom, as Ian lays there taking in what his brother just said.


	5. It's Thunder And It's Lightning

_**It's Thunder And It's Lightning** _

 

Ian wanders around the Gallagher household, he thinks about the time he got fucked by he's older brother Lip, or how he fucked Lip without a condom. Ian sometimes even jerked off over it, or when ever he was having sex with Trevor he would think of Lip, and how tight Lip's virgin ass felt on his long cock.

Lip was busy with AA and working in the bike shop, Lip had even started a relationship/fuck buddy relationship with Eddie, Lip still held out for Sierra to change her mind, but at the moment, Lip and Eddie was having some unbelievable sex, that made Lip change the way he saw relationship and sex.

Ian walks around the house in only his boxer shorts, he is the only person home, and cannot be asked to get dressed, he just walks around the house, aimlessly, waiting for something to happen, Ian enters the kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge, as the cool liquid flows down his throat, he sighs as he walks towards the kitchen table, Ian opens the Grindr app on his phone. Nothing.

Every now and then, Ian will receive cock pictures, or messages from DL off the Grindr app, but the last couple of weeks nothing, Ian put down the phone and accepts the fact Lip and Eddie had started a fuck relationship, but Ian cannot help but feel pushed out, or even worse, replaced. Ian tries to let the thought escape his mind, but instead he lets his brain ruminate over the idea. Ian slowly sips on the beer, as he lets his hand roam around his crouch area, and tug, lightly on his cock.

Ian gets a text message from Trevor which snaps him out of his fantasy, as Ian looks down at his phone, suddenly the front door opens, as Ian watches on, vulnerable in only his boxer shorts, Ian watches as Lip storms inside the Gallagher household.

“Fucking bitch...”  
“You alright Lip?”  
“Fucking hell Ian, I thought nobody was home, you scared the hell out of me.”

Lip gets out of his coat and hooks it up, Ian stands from his seat and moves towards Lip, Ian thinks about being seductive, but reading the situation, Ian realizes that might not be a good idea.

“Yeah, got a day off, been doing loads of overtime, because of the time I took off to go on that adventure with Mickey.”  
“Yeah, well with Fiona being off mother support, just had to go deal with something for Debbie, and then Eddie had the fucking balls to start getting pissed off.”

Lip grabs the beer from Ian and takes a sip, before handing it back to Ian, Lip gives a sexy stare. Ian's stomach fills with butterfly’s for some unknown reason.

“What's wrong with Debbie.”  
“Some Interview or some shit, I don't really know, just turned up and said something that seemed to go well.”  
“And what's wrong with Eddie?”  
“Well, she wants more of my big fat cock, but I was too busy being a parent, that I cannot even find the mood to being sexual, you ever feel that with Trevor?”  
“No, not really, I mean, I just fucked up with Trevor, so if he wants to get sexual, then I don't mind jumping aboard, couldn't imagine pissing him off anymore.”  
“Wish Eddie was that way dude.”

Lip places a cigarette at his lips, as he sparks it up, he looks Ian up and down. 'Damn.' Ian is wearing the same boxer shorts that he last fucked him in, as Lip feels his cock twitch in his own boxer shorts, Lip flicks his eyes away, not to draw any attention from Ian.

“Take a picture, it will last longer.” Ian says, as he leans against the archway between the living room and kitchen, feeling proud of himself, Ian cannot help but smile, as he sees Lip trying to look anywhere that wasn't towards Ian.

“I told you Ian, that was a one off.”

Ian quickly loses the smile, feeling slight defeated.

“Yeah, I know, was just joking around Lip.”

Ian walks towards Lip, ready for a hug, or just sibling comfort, but Lip pulls away and quickly darts upstairs.

“No worries, just don't let it happen again okay Ian?”

Lip doesn't wait for a reply, as he reaches the top of the stairs, Lip quickly rushes into the bathroom, and starts the shower, only cold water, as Lip quickly pulls down his jeans and boxer shorts, his erect cock springing free, Lip tugs lightly at it, thinking of Eddie, but soon enough, his thoughts return back to Ian, as they do, Lip quickly jumps into the shower, and lets the cold water cascade down over his naked body, the shock trying to subside he's needs for Ian, but failing, as his eight inch, fat cock, stands outright and proud.

Ian rubs the bridge of his nose, not sure what just happened, he thinks it over, wanting to go upstairs and confront the older brother, Ian finishes off his beer and waits, in his head, he counts the beats.

ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE.

On five, Ian suddenly lurches forwards and heads up the stairs. 'This is happening, just ask him, why is he being a dick all of a sudden' Ian went over and over in his head and he made his way upstairs. Ian waited outside the bathroom door, as he slapped himself lightly on the face. 'Nothing sexual, you got Trevor for that, just go in and ask, why is he being so distant.'

Ian thinks about knocking, but as he tries the door, he notices the door is unlocked. Ian opens the door and bursts into the bathroom, to see Lip, naked, and fully erect, tugging at his own cock. Ian smiles to himself, as he moves towards his older brother, feeling the warmth from the naked body, Ian runs his hands over Lip, Lip allows it, as he stops tugging at his cock, Lip sucks and nipples on Ians neck, as Ian gets closer and closer.

Ian tugs at his older brothers cock, pre-cum oozing over his hand, Ian biting on Lip's ear lobe. Lip grabs at Ian, trying to pull him closer, as he forces his hands down Ian's boxer shorts, he grabs and pulls at Ian's ass, making Ian moan.

“God Lip, you feel so fucking good.”

Lip cannot help but feel good about himself, as he starts to jerk his hips, jerking himself off in his younger brothers hand.

Ian smiles as Lip fondles with his ass, making his nine inch cock spring to life. With his hand covered in pre-cum, Ian stops, and moves his hand up to his mouth, so he can taste his older brother, as Ian lets his tongue roam around his hand, he cannot help but moan, remembering what Lip tastes like makes Ian's cock twitch and his ass hole ache to be filled.

Lip moans into Ian's ear.

“You want this don't you younger brother?”  
“Yes...”  
“You want me to ruin you again, don't you?”  
“Yes, please Lip...”  
“You want my eight inch, fat cock, bareback, deep inside you again, don't you?”  
“Fuck, please, Lip, just do it...”  
“And what would Trevor say?”  
“Who cares.”  
“Say it again.”  
“Who cares what Trevor will think, of my cum filled inside, or my gaping hole.”

Lip pushes Ian away from him.

Lip looks Ian up and down.

“Fucking pathetic Ian...”

Was all Lip said, as he leaves the bathroom, and storms off towards his bedroom, Lip slamming the door shut behind himself. Ian's cock aching against the cotton of the boxer shorts as he watches on, perplexed 'What the fuck...”

Ian watches, standing in his tight fitting black boxer sorts, in the bathroom at Lip's bedroom door it has been shut and locked for such a long time, that when it does finally unlock Ian cannot hardly believe it.

“Take them off...” The voice from the bedroom said, as Ian quickly pulls down his boxer shorts, his cock slightly twitching, and he tugs at it, slightly ashamed he hadn't taken the time to shave, Ian now had a full ginger bush, and a thick fuzz on his balls and ass.

“Well...what are you waiting for?”

Ian quickly runs towards the door, unsure if anyone is home, or if anyone is due home, at the moment, Ian doesn't care, as he slowly peeks into the room Ian notices Lip laying naked on his bed, Lip's coke can thick cock standing upright, Lip watching the door like a hawk as his younger brother slowly enters.

“Well, I'm sure you don't need much direction, get to it, younger brother...”

Lip said with a smirk, as Ian quickly rushes to the bed, and slowly sprawls over the duvet and becomes face to face with Lip's heavy low hanging balls. Ian let's his tongue reach out, and lick at them, they taste sweaty and Ian can taste something else, but at this moment Ian doesn't care, as his horniness takes over, Ian shoves bother balls into his mouth, and he sucks and licks at them, Lip laughs as he starts to tee bag his younger brother.

Lip slaps his cock against Ian's face multiple times, before letting it rest on his younger brothers face, Lip cannot help but smirk as his cock takes up the majority of Ian's face. Ian struggles with the two cum filled balls in his mouth, as he slowly pulls them out, and licks his way up Lip's cock. Lip grabs a handful of ginger hair, as Lip looks down on Ian, Lip spits into Ian's face, before rubbing his cock against Ian's mouth.

Ian takes the hint, as he opens his mouth, Lip forces his cock deep inside, Ian immediately gags and chocks, as tears runs down his eyes. Lip shows no signs of slowing as he forces more and more of his cock into Ian's mouth.

“Does that taste good? That's the taste of Eddies cunt juice...”

Was all Lip said when he felt his balls resting on Ian's chin, Lip looks down, as he notices the struggle in Ian's eyes.

“You are still the only bitch who can take me whole in there mouth..”

Lip starts to face fuck his younger brother rough and fast. Ian tried to take his older brother, his throat feeling on fire. Lip let his hand walk down Ian's spine slowly, until it reached the waistband of Ian's black tight fitting boxers shorts, he hooked his finger in the waistband and began to pull them down, exposing Ian's pale white ass.

“That’s it, man. Suck that cock,” Lip whispered encouragingly.

Ian's boxer shorts are lowered past his ass, Lip removes his hand and sucks on his middle finger, drenching it in saliva, and then moving it back towards Ian's pale ass and rubbing it around between his hairy bubble butt cheeks, searching for his asshole. Once Lip located the hole, he rubbed his finger around the rim for a few seconds and then applied pressure directly onto the hole. Ian let out a sexual moan, as he felt his older brother go knuckle deep inside his tight hole.

“Come on Ian, don't pussy out now...”

Lip teased, as Lip slapped Ian's pale ass, leaving a red hand mark behind. Ian looks up, beyond Lips wiry brown bush, he sees his brother's eyes, and the hidden lust behind them. Lip brushes his finger past the gingers prostate, as Ian let's out a whole new moan, Lip smirks, as he locks eye sight with his brother.

“You have my entire cock in your throat, and you fucking love it, don't you...”

Lip said as he slaps Ian's ass hard again. Making Ian moan around the thick cock in his mouth.

Lip finally lets go of Ian. Ian immediately pulls off and starts coughing and gasping for air. Lip's cock is covered in Ian's thick warm saliva, as Lip pulls his finger from Ian's ass, he sucks on it, tasting Ian's sweet ass juices.

“All fours, now...”

Lip orders, as Ian gets on all fours in front of Lip, he cannot help but look at the tight pink hole, blinking at him from a ginger fuzzy crack, Lip licks his lips as he jerks his own cock.  
Lip smacks his hard cock against Ian's pale ass cheeks, before the pre-cum leaking head up and down Ian's crack, by now Ian was broken, and was willing to accept anything that Lip asked from him. With one finally smack on his hole from Lip's fat cock, Lip started to ease his cock head inside his younger brothers tight hole.

Feeling Ian starting to tense up, Lip quickly grabs his head, and force three fingers deep into Ian's mouth, as Ian sucks on them hungrily Lip continues to impale his brother, inch by inch, on his thick eight inch cock. Lip could feel his brother moan against his fingers, know that they would provide a good distraction. Lip suddenly grows bored, and with only three inches deep inside, Lip pulls all the way out, so only the head is still inside, before slamming down hard, and driving all eight inches inside Ian, forcing his hole to stretch open.

Ian tries to yell out, but with a mouth full of his brothers finger he cannot help but moan loudly, as he feels his older brother swirl his hips, Ian feels his insides move about as well. As Ian hungrily sucks on Lips fingers, Ian feels so full and cannot wait to please his older brother.

Lip let his cock slide all the way out, as he looked down at his brother hole.

“Holy shit Ian, look at that.” Lip moved his free hand to his brother ass cheek, and pulled, stretching out Ian's hole even more.

“Your asshole is seriously gaping now, sorry Trevor.”

Lip laughed as he slid his cock all the way, balls deep, inside his younger brother again, Lip watched, transfixed on Ian's hole, as it stretched, impossibly, over his eight inch, fat cock. Lip moved his free hand down over his brothers toned body, and grabbed between his legs, as he felt Ian's cock, he also felt something sticky. Ian had already cum, Lip laughed as Ian moaned in pure pleasure. Lip pistoned his cock in and out of Ian's tight hole, as Lip felt a slowly build up in his own balls.

Lip removed his fingers from Ian's mouth and moved both his hands down onto the small of Ian's back, making Ian arch, and pointing his ass more directly into the assault of Lip's cock, Lip starts to heavily breath into Ian's ear.

“Fuck Lip, you're so big, fuck, I cannot take any more, please cum...”

Lip quickly drives his cock as deep as can as he empties heavy load after load into his younger brothers gut, as he kisses Ian softly on the neck, suddenly Lip's bedroom door swings open, as both brothers freeze and look at the doorway, they notice Carl, who is looking shocked and appalled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part One of Tango With Lions. 
> 
> Hope you all liked it, and glad that so many of you has commented or left Kudos for, you are amazing, and thank you for reading.
> 
> Will try to come back for Part Two, but might take some time off.
> 
> Thank you all, this is my first work, and I feel like I've got a nice response from it
> 
> Enjoy :D


End file.
